Counter-Strike: Global Offensive beta patches/April 13, 2012
Maps: • Added Demolition maps: • Sugarcane • Safehouse • Bank • Short Train • Quickmatch now connects to Demolition map cycle group. • Find A Game allows you to join an online game of a specific type. This update offers Arsenal Demolition, Arms Race, and Classic Competitive game modes. The map cycle groups include: - All Classic Maps - Arms Race Maps - Demolition Maps • De_nuke - Fixed bot nav behavior outside locker room and near bombsite A. • Cs_office - Fixed hostage bots getting stuck behind the couch. - Fixed bots getting stuck on the roof of the dumpster. • Cs_italy - Fixed vines penetrating door frame at T Start. - Fixed building floating in skybox at Balcony. - Fixed missing geometry in arches and wall in Market. - Fixed curved pipe and square wall edge creating black area at Left Alley. - Fixed a gap in the floor at Left Alley. - Fixed texture mismatch at Market. - Fixed unnecessary collision on curb at CT Spawn Zone. - Fixed being able to see out of the playable map at Market. - Fixed not being able to jump while standing on potted plant at CT Start. - Fixed small gap in street at Left Alley. - Fixed brightly lit area at window near hostage room and T Start. Gameplay: • Added additional camera punch effect to weapon firing to give more visual feedback. • Added convar to support buying two flashbangs (ammo_grenade_limit_flashbang). This is disabled by default. • SMGs get a range increase. • Falloff distances for SMGs have been improved to reduce micro hits at medium distances. • UMP 45 gets a small armor ratio buff and a very minor cycle time buff. • P90 gets a armor ratio debuff to bring it more in line with its smg brethren rather than make it as good if not better than entry level rifles. • Added first shot recoil suppression to allow for closer grouping of the first few shots in a burst or full auto fire. • TBots that try to plant in an invalid space will quickly give up and pick a new place to try to plant now. • Arms Race now ends with a gold knife to convey to the user the difference between killing someone with a knife to steal their level and killing someone with a knife to win the game. • A knife kill in Arms Race now only sets you back a weapon level if you were killed by an enemy. • The C4 now has a short (0.5 second) grace period for defusing, during which time the player can interrupt and resume defusing. This restores the old 0.5 second latency that existing in CS for defusing, but also maintains the newer preferred ability to stop defusing without the player being inexplicably stuck for up to 0.5 seconds. This also greatly reduces the chance that small lag/packet loss events will result in the defuse being interrupted. • Reduced the size of the hostage hitboxes. • Changed the ducking speed to match the unducking speed. Both are now 200 ms. • Slightly reduced HE grenade damage per pro feedback. • Reduced per shot weapon inaccuracy across all weapons. UI • Added server browser to Play menu. • Arms Race UI improvements - Added more elements to the next weapon panels that fill out and animate into place when you are awarded your next weapon - this convey the weapon progression better. • Fixed an issue where observers didn't see updated ammo counts for the player they were observing. • Fixed the issue in which the ammo animated when changing the observed target and the new target had different clip/ammo counts. • Added Elo rank to the stats screen. • Updated Elo rank icons. • Video settings - Changed vsync option so it does not get immediately applied when the option is changed by the user in the UI. Instead, the user must hit the Apply button for the vsync setting to be changed, like most of the other settings. • Video settings - the "Reset to Defaults" disables vsync now. • Added missing motion blur option to the Advanced Video Settings menu. The Advanced Video options have been reorganized: global shadow quality is now at the top, and the two anti-aliasing settings have been moved together. • The team select screen now has a short objectives blurb so as a new player you know what the map objectives are. • Updated color of bomb holder, bomb planted and defuse kit icons to match gold, red and blue used elsewhere in the hud. • Updated defuse kit image for buy menu. • Updated several weapon icons. • Updated death notification icons. • Added a T knife icon. • Updated mapgroup thumbnails. • Added new achievement icons. • Updated the radio command panel. • Updated radar minimaps: - Office - Aztec - Lake - Dust - Dust 2 - St Marc - Nuke Audio • Fixed bug that was stopping hostage music abruptly. • Moved kill music stingers from client to server, are more audible, and have been added to demolition mode. • Dominating music stinger now plays for "still dominating" as well. • Added ‘hostages near to rescue’ music cues. • Fixed weapon foley being heard at unrealistic distances (player distance misrepresented) • Updated weapon shots: - ak47 - deagle - famas - g3sg1 - m249 - m4a1 - mag7 - mp7 - negev - nova - vscar20 - sg556 - ump45 - awp - ssg08 - sawed off - xm1014 - nova Effects: • Disabled blob shadows. Bug Fixes • Fixed a bug where tracers were not originating from the barrel on machine guns. • Fixed ragdoll bodies twitching postmortem. • Fixed getting stuck in another player when joining spectator team at halftime in competitive mode. • Fixed missing reload animations and recoil for certain picked up weapons. • Fixed scenario where “Counter-terrorists Win" voice over announcement does not play at round end if the "bomb has been defused" voice over is played. • Fixed callvote UI taking mouse focus and breaking the Buy Menu. • Fixed so Tased player models don't bleed out. • Fixed "Input Device not found" on PC direct connect games. It now uses platform defaults in the case where an input device is not set before determining bot difficulty. • Removed servers calling votes at the end of a match. • Elo improvements - fixed a bug initializing Elo for users who got initialized by direct connect instead of via matchmaking. • Fixed Terrorists receiving defuse kits. • Fixed an issue where damaged was being sent across the network as a byte. This allowed the AWP and bomb explosions to both result in > 255 damage. • Fixed bug where a game announced ‘match point’ and ended match prematurely. Source: https://store.steampowered.com/news/7738/